une drole de surprise
by Serafina Malfoy
Summary: ***chap unique***Harry decouvre de drole de chose sur son parrain ..pr en savoir plus allez lire...c ma 1ere fic alors ..REWIEV..Dite moi si c nul ou coll


La surprise  
  
Voici ma première fic c'est aussi la seule a être terminée .N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !!!!! Ecrivez moi.Y' a à peu près 11 pages.  
  
C'est fou comme on peut vivre des années sur des mensonges..  
  
Tenez moi par exemple j'ai pensé pendant 11 ans que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture puis on m'a dit qu'ils avaient été tués par voldemort et je l'ai cru pendant longtemps jusqu'à aujourd'hui !!!  
  
N'empêche j'aurai du m'en douté ...Mais non pas sur le coup après évidemment tout est devenu cohérent !!  
  
Sincèrement vous pensez qu'un homme va se forcer à être terré dans une caverne sombre et humide à manger des rats pour être plus près d'un gamin qui n'est même pas son fils ???  
  
Hein ?  
  
Ben moi non plus !!  
  
A l'époque sa n'a choqué personne .seul Ron avait fait une petite remarque la dessus mais avec le tournois des sorciers personne ni moi ni même Hermione, qui découvre tout si vite d'habitude, n'y avons fait attention !  
  
Ce que je vous raconte doit vous semblé sans vraiment de sens alors bien on va revenir plusieurs heures en arrière ! Hermione Ron et moi avions décidé de passer l'heure que nous avions de libre (McGonagall ne pouvait pas faire cour a cause d'une chute dans les escalier) a regarder les photos de mon album, vous savez celui que Hagrid m'a offert a la fin de ma première année.  
  
Sur l'une d'entre il y'avait mon père et Sirius a la fin de leur 7eme année ; tous les deux semblaient vraiment heureux a l'époque .Ils ne soupçonnaient même pas que dans moins de 5 ans plus aucun des deux ne rirait.  
  
Mais la ils s'amusait a faire des grimaces et nous montrèrent des tatouages qu'ils avaient du se faire faire a l'époque Ils en avaient chacun un en bas du dos. Cela ressemblait a une écriture dans une langue inconnue .J'ai alors demandé a Hermione si elle savait ce que sa voulait dire vu qu'elle connaissait plein de langues anciennes.  
  
« Vous n'écoutez donc jamais en cours de métamorphose ?!! »  
  
« Non !!!!!!!!!! » J'ai répondu avec Ron  
  
« Eh bien c'est tout simplement leur marque d'animagi !!En effet quand un sorcier acquiert la faculté de se transformer en animal cela laisse une trace indélébile qui ressemble à un tatouage !!! McGonagall mous a montré que lorsqu'elle devient un chat elle a une petite marque blanche sur la patte !!! C'est ce qui permet de reconnaître un vrai animal d'un animagi !! Ces tatouages sont leurs marques, c'est de l'hébreu, celle de ton père veut dire cerf et celle de Sirius veut dire chien !! »  
  
« A bon !!!! Alors McGonagall a aussi une marque dans le bas du dos ????? »  
  
« Ben évidemment au moyen age les moldus pensait que tous les sorciers en avaient une ! Ils pensaient que c'était la marque du diable !! Et comme cette marque est insensible ils piquaient tous le corps du suspect avec une aiguille et au moment ou la personne n'hurlait pas de douleur, par fatigue parfois ou car elle était trop prêt de l'évanouissement pour ça ou car il y'avait vraiment une marque-ce qui était très rare les vrais sorciers se faisait rarement attraper- alors on l'emmenait au bûcher » (1)  
  
« Ahhhh.... »  
  
« Ils piquaient vraiment partout ????!!!!! »  
  
« Ben oui évidemment ! »  
  
« Même... »  
  
« PARTOUT !! »  
  
DDDRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
« Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher il faut 15 min pour monter chez la vieille folle parano !!!! »  
  
On a suivi le conseil d'Hermione et on est arrivé en divination avec quelques minutes de retard. En divination mlle trelawney avait décidé de nous faire étudier les marques du destin pour cela il fallait :  
  
«Retourner votre troisième ?il vers votre moi interne ! Et vous mettrez sur papier ce que vous voyez nous interpréteront ces dessins après !! »   
  
Mais je n'écoutait pas cette marque m'obsédait je ne sais pourquoi, je flairait quelque mystère sous cette marque ! Et au lieu de dessiner sur mon cahier ce que voyait mon troisième ?il je dessinait les marques que j'avait vu.  
  
«Quand mlle Trelawney passa à coté de moi elle s'arrêta brusquement en regardant mes dessins  
  
« Harry d'où tenez vous ces dessins »  
  
« Je ne sais pas mme c'est venu tout seul »  
  
Elle baissa la voix et dit tout bas de manière à ce que je fus le seul à entendre  
  
« Vous ne les auriez pas plutôt vues sur quelqu'un ?? »  
  
La je dois dire qu'elle m'avait bluffée jusqu'à maintenant j'avais toujours que ce qu'elle savait était des inventions soigneusement matinées d'un peu de psychologie mais là !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Soit elle avait vraiment un don -ce qui m'aurait étonné elle n'avait jamais rien prédit de vrai ; a part a la fin de ma troisième année quand elle avait prédit la fuite de Peter mais c'est une autre histoire ça -ou alors elle avait vu leur marque et je n'osait même pas imaginer les conditions !!  
  
Je ne sais plus très bien comment a continuer le cour tout se dont je me rappelle c'est qu'elle m'a dit de me rendre a son bureau après le déjeuner ! Quand j'ai raconté à Ron ce qu'elle m'avait dit il fut aussi surpris que moi mais dit tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas  
  
« Tu crois qu'elle aurait sorti avec ton père ou avec ton parrain ? Car vu ou sont les marques si elle lez a vues elle a sans doute vu plus bas. »  
  
« Je sais pas »  
  
Apprendre que mon parrain ou pire mon père aurait eu une liaison avec elle revenait à apprendre que ma mère soient sortie avec Rogue !!!!!!Quand à Hermione elle essaya de me rassurer  
  
« Mais non Harry je suis sure qu'il y'a une explication parfaitement logique a tout sa !!Elle va t'expliquer sa dans son bureau je suis sure que tu te fais des films pour rien !! »  
  
« J'imagine la scène : _Mme vous n'auriez pas vu par hasard le cul de mon parrain ou de mon père ????? »  
  
« RROOOOONNNNNN !!!!!!!C'est pas comme sa qu'on va le rassurer !! »  
  
Ron ne répondit pas, plongé dans un fou rire silencieux en pensant aux issues possibles de la scène ! Le déjeuner se termina rapidement, trop a mon goût mais bon se qu'on redoute arrive toujours trop vite et se qu'on attend avec impatience trop lentement !  
  
Après tous sa pourrait être intéressant ! Si elle avait connu les maraudeurs elle pourrait peut être m'en parler. Je ne savais pas grand- chose d'eux, juste les grandes lignes.  
  
J'avais appris leur existence la veille du départ de Lupin je n'avait donc jamais pu lui en parler, je ne parle même pas de Peter ou de mon père et puis la dernière fois que j'ai parlé de James devant Sirius celui-ci c'est quasiment mis a chialer (tome 4 a la fin ) !!!Alors en apprendre un peu plus ne m'aurait pas déplu !!!  
  
Je suis donc allé au bureau de mlle trelawney qui, bizarrement, ne ce trouvait pas dans la tour nord mais au deuxième étage !  
  
« Rebonjour Harry ! Assied toi je te prie »  
  
« Euhhh...Que voulez vous me dire ? »  
  
« N'aurez tu pas plutôt quelque chose me demander !..... Toi ? »  
  
« Hum... »Et je me suis lancé « Pourquoi dites vous que j'ai vu ces dessins sur quelqu'un ? »  
  
« D'après toi ? »  
  
Ce a quoi je pensait a se moment la ne me semblait pas disable devant un professeur !  
  
« En fait tu pense que j'aurai eu une liaison avec James ou Sirius Pour que je vois ces marques ! »  
  
« Eh bien tu n'as pas tout à fait raison ! »  
  
Ca voulait dire un peu quand même et c'était bien là le problème !!!  
  
« J'ai bel et bien vu ses marques sur eux mais pas dans les circonstances auxquelles vous pensez !!!Non a la fin de leur 7eme année ils étaient tellement contents d'avoir eu leurs examens qu'ils on montré leurs postérieur à toute la grande salle !! Peut de gens on compris ce que voulait dire ses dessins mais... »  
  
L'explication me plaisait peu. Bon Ok ; elle n'était sortie avec aucun d'entre eux. Mais apprendre que mon père et mon parrain montraient leurs postérieurs à tout le monde me paraissait un brin choquant !!  
  
Comment réagiriez vous a ma place en apprenant sa sur vos pères et parrains respectifs ????  
  
« Ahhh.... »  
  
« Vous étés rassurés maintenant ? »  
  
« Plutôt »  
  
« Je peut vous poser une dernière question ? »  
  
La sa se compliquait !je me doutait de ce qu'elle allait me demander mais le problème était la réponse que j'allais faire je devais éviter tout ennui a Sirius !!  
  
« En quoi se transformait-ils ? »  
  
Aïe !!!  
  
« Ben .. »  
  
« Juste me dire si j'ai faux .je suppose que Sirius était un chien car James l'appelait souvent Médor !!Par contre pour votre père je ne sais pas en oiseau peut être ? Il volait très bien vous savez ! »  
  
« Pour mon père j'peut vous le dire c'était un cerf mais pour Sirius je ne vous le direz pas et ne me demandez pas pourquoi !!!!! »  
  
« Très bien je crois que vous devriez aller en cours .Non ? »  
  
Je me suis levé et dirigé dans le parc pour le cours de soin aux créatures magiques.  
  
L'explication de la voyante m'avait quelque peu rassuré mais elle ne m'enlevait pas ses dessins de la tête et je dois reconnaître que je n'ai pas vraiment écouté Hagrid lors de son cour sur les dragons .Il a du le remarquer car il c'est approché de moi et a voulu dire quelque chose mais il s'arrêta regardant fixement mes dessins.  
  
« Harry tu viendras me voir a la fin du cour »murmura t'il  
  
Décidément ses marques sont des portes poisse ou quoi ? Deux cours ou j'y pense et deux fois je me fait retenir par les profs .Bien que j'aime beaucoup Hagrid cela ne me faisait pas plaisir d'être convoqué même chez lui. Apres le cour je me suis donc approché d'Hagrid .Il me regarda avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de tristesse puis dit :  
  
« Harry je pensait que tu serai plus sérieux avec le retour de tu-sais- qui.. »  
  
« De quoi voulez vous parler ??? »  
  
Je dois avouer que je ne voyais pas vraiment le rapport  
  
« On sait tous les deux ou tu a vu se dessin ....Dans la forêt interdite !!!!!!!!!!!! » »  
  
« Hein ???? »  
  
Cette marque dans la forêt interdite ???? Ah si !! Peut être celle de patmol, sur patmol lui-même, il traînait souvent dans la forêt interdite mais pourtant je n'avais dessiné que celle de cornedrue ..   
  
« Harry je l'ai vue cette marque aussi d'ailleurs il y'a a peine une heure. Je veut bien admettre que cela soit troublant un cerf avec une telle marque mais tu n'as pas a aller dans cette forêt .Après tout, il y'a 4 ans, c'est la que Tu-sais-qui c'était réfugié !! »  
  
Un CERF !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Non c'était impossible !! Pourtant !!Je le savais mais ...  
  
« Comment vous l'avez vu ???? »  
  
Je devais avoir un drôle d'air en demandant sa car Hagrid me regarda longuement avant de répondre  
  
« Eh bien comme tu le sais on est bientôt a halloween et a poudlard tous les ans pour cette fête on fait du pâté de cerf. Il faut donc tuer un cerf .J'était allé dans la foret avec un fusil moldu pour en attraper un. Je me suis retrouve tête a tête avec un cerf qui avait cette marque la sur le front-il montra du doigt un de mes dessins .Sa m'a un peu troublé cette marque et puis il ne s'enfuyait pas en me voyant. ce n'est que lorsque j'ai épaulé se fusil qu'il c'est sauvé ! »   
  
« Vous l'avez TUE ??????????????????? »  
  
Jusqu'à maintenant je dois avouer que je n'avis vraiment réaliser se qu'il y avait dans le pâté de cerf ! OK c'est écrit sur le menu mais je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement. Je n'en mangerai plus jamais promis.  
  
« Non j'ai tire mais je en sais pas si je l'ai touche sa court vite les cerfs tu sais ! Pourquoi ?? »  
  
« Pour rien »  
  
Sur le chemin du château je n'ai pas cesse d'y repenser, il n'y avait qu'un cerf qui puisse avoir cette marque ...mais pourtant ..  
  
Il est mort ....  
  
Mais et si ...  
  
Et si quoi....  
  
Non non non..  
  
Et pourtant....  
  
Je peut vous dire que j'ai continue longtemps comme ça !!!  
  
Une fois rentré au château je décidai de ne pas en parler a ron ou Hermione,je pensait qu' ils me trouverai débile .Mais je vis Ron venir en courant a ma rencontre  
  
« Harry !!!!!!!!!!Hedwige a apporte une lettre sa a l'air urgent !!!!!Y' a la signature de sniffle sur l'enveloppe. »  
  
Je ne mis pas longtemps a la dechirer .La lettre était bien de Sirius, il avait écrit en patte de mouche comme lorsqu'on est trop pressé pour bien écrire. Le parchemin était boueux, plein de trous, déchiré  
  
Harry Vite j'ai besoin de toi viens dans la foret apporte tous les bandages que tu pourra et toute la nourriture possible Sniffle  
  
« Eh ben sa a l'air grave. » siffla ron qui avait lu par dessus mon épaule  
  
Tout fut près en un rien de temps .Je nous couvrîmes de ma cape d'invisibilité et on a couru jusqu'à la foret sans s'arrêter  
  
Une fois dans la foret nous avons décide de rester ensemble pour chercher .On a trouver Sirius en 10 minutes il était adossé a un arbre se tenait le ventre .Il grimaçait de douleur.  
  
« Sirius qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ??? »  
  
« Mon ventre ... »  
  
Il souleva sa main qui était posée sur son flanc gauche : elle était recouverte de sang.  
  
Apparemment mon parrain c'était bien amoché.  
  
Hermione pâlit a la vue du sang mais trouva quand même le courage de demander  
  
« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ????? »  
  
« Hermione je crois qu'on devrait poser des question plus tard Sirius a besoin d'être emmené a l'infirmerie »  
  
« Je veut bien Ron mais tu as oublié qu'il est recherche par toute les polices, sorcières et moldues !! »  
  
« On pourrait prendre ma cape on prévient d'abord dumbledore et il parlera a mme Pomfresh et Sirius sera soigné »  
  
On ne discuta pas vraiment longtemps -encore heureux pour Sirius- et mon plan fut adopté .Moi et Ron soulevions Sirius tandis qu'Hermione fonçait devant nous chez dumbledore .Je lui avait dit que le mot de passe du bureau du directeur était un nom de sucrerie.  
  
Il est vrai que j'avait envie de questionner mon parrain, de lui demander comment il s'était fait sa, mais il pouvait a peine marcher alors lui poser des questions n'était peu être pas le plus intelligent à faire  
  
Elle du trouver le mot de passe assez rapidement car quand nous sommes arrivé a poudlard dumbledore nous attendait déjà sur le pas de la porte, l'air visiblement inquiet.  
  
Sirius fut très rapidement laissé aux bons soins de mme Pomfresh .L'infirmière nous promis de nous laisser entrer une fois que l'hemoragie serait arrêtée.  
  
Une bonne heure plus tard (enfin sa m'avait paru 5 heure) mme Pomfresh ressorti et nous dit  
  
« Vous pouvez aller le voir mais ne le fatiguer pas trop il s'est pris une balle moldue, je ne sais pas comment, mais en tout cas se genre de projectile je peut vous jurer que sa fait des dégâts !! »  
  
Une balle moldue ??????????????? La coïncidence était trop grande, mais je n'en mesurais pas encore toute l'envergure.  
  
Nous rentrâmes dans la pièce ; Sirius était allongé sur le lit le regard éteint. Il avait un grand bandage autour du ventre  
  
« Sirius comment vous êtes vous fait ça »commença le directeur  
  
« On m'a tire dedans ! »  
  
« Pourquoi ? Et avez-vous vu qui c'était ?»  
  
Sirius changea de couleur se que je remarquai immédiatement  
  
« Non Mr je n'ai pas vu »  
  
La tentation était trop forte et j'y ai succombé  
  
« Sirius dit moi la vérité !!!!!Se matin Hagrid a tiré dans un cerf qui c'est enfui .mais le plus bizarre c'est que se cerf a une marque d'animagi !!!Le cerf a été touche et bizarrement tu t'es pris une balle aussi ! »  
  
« Harry ???!!!Comment ... »Dirent Ron Hermione et Dumbledore en même temps  
  
« Sirius répond moi »  
  
« Ca va je crois qu'il est venu le temps de dire la vérité !!Alors asseyez vous tous car sinon vous allez tomber !!!! »  
  
« Alors voila .Je ne suis pas et n'ai jamais été Sirius Black.. »  
  
Cette annonce fut suivi d'un grand silence Hermione fut la première a le rompre.  
  
« Mais alors ou est-il ????Qu'en avez-vous fait ??????? »  
  
Je me suis soudainement rappelé de Maugrey  
  
« Sirius Black est mort...Le 31 Octobre 1988... »  
  
Le 31 octobre 1988....Mais c'était le jour ou mes parents avaient été tués...  
  
« Oui Harry tu as deviné .Se soir la Lily Potter est bien morte mais l'homme qui était chez elle a se moment était Sirius Black.. »  
  
« Ou était mon père..Et si il n'est pas mort ou est -il »  
  
« Harry je crois que .. »Commença Hermione mais elle ne trouva pas ses mots  
  
« Ton père est ici devant tes yeux !!!Je SUIS James Potter. »  
  
Non !!!!  
  
Se n'était pas possible sa ne pouvait pas être mon père il ne me ressemblait pas et puis voldemort n'aurait pas été assez dupe pour tombé dans le panneau.  
  
Le directeur parla  
  
« Sirius, ou James je ne sais pas. Vous en avez dit trop ou pas assez alors maintenant il faut continuer ! »  
  
« D'accord que plus personne ne me coupe. »  
  
« J'était un espion. Un langue-de-plomb en fait c'est-à-dire que je travailler au ministère département des mystère et mon boulot était d'espionner certaines personnes haut placés soupçonnées d'être des partisans de voldemort. Et se soir la j'était en mission. Il fallait évidemment que cela passe inaperçu, que personne ne se demande ou j'était .Alors j'ai demande au seul de mes amis au courant de me rendre un grand service. J'ai demander a Sirius de prendre ma place se soir la .Je n'aurait jamais du .  
  
J'aurai du m'en douter moi l'espion si douer pour décrypter chaque geste d'un ministre j'ai été incapable d'analyser les absences répétées et les attitudes de Peter celui que je considérai comme un ami. Ce soir la Sirius et moi avons pris du polynectar nous en avion fait une assez grande quantité pour plusieurs jour .Je ne savait pas quand j'allais rentrer alors...Sirius mourus donc avec mon apparence, lors de l'enterrement le ministère à présenté deux cercueils fermés pour cacher Sirius .  
  
Moi j'ai continuer à boire du polynectar j'ai retrouvé Peter et vous connaissez la suite .A Azkaban n'ayant pas de voisins et les detraqueurs étant aveugles j'ai arrêté le polynectar. Sirius et moi nous ressemblions assez avant a la différence près qu'il avait des cheveux long qu'il était bien plus épais que moi et qu'il avait aucunement besoin de lunettes.  
  
En prison j'ai laissé pousser mes cheveux j'ai maigri aussi mais sa c'est naturel. Et puis un jour j'ai décidé de devenir Sirius jusqu'au bout ; j'ai décidé de devenir Patmol !!!Il m'a fallu du temps, bien sur, mais du temps je n'avais que sa en prison !!!Vous connaissez la suite mon évasion et tout sa.. »  
  
« Vous comprenez qu'il nous fut une preuve de ce que vous avancez. D'abord pourquoi ne portez vous pas de lunettes ??? » Dit le directeur.  
  
« Grâce a un sort très simple qui s'appelle le corneüs mais vous le connaissez je crois et puis si vous voulez une preuve tenez !!! »  
  
Sirius montra l'endroit ou aurait du se trouver la marque de patmol. Il n'y'avait non pas une mais deux marques une de chien mais l'autre de cerf !!!!!!Preuve qu'il était devenu un double animagi (fait très rare)  
  
Ce n'est qu'a se moment la que j'ai réalisé...Mon père était vivant... il était en VIE.....Mais il m'avait caché ça pendant des années...Pourquoi ????.........  
  
J'étais à la fois heureux mais aussi très en colère. Tiraillé entre deux sentiments différents l'envie : de sauter au cou de mon père, Moi qui avait tellement espéré retrouver mes parents était a moitie exaucé, mais aussi l'envie de frapper cet homme qui m'avait menti pendant tous se temps je ne savais plus quoi faire. Alors J'ai choisi la solution la plus simple.  
  
Je suis sorti de la pièce.  
  
Il fallait que je dise tous sa a quelqu'un d'autre, autre que ceux qui étaient resté a l'infirmerie ; tous aussi abasourdi les uns que les autre .Mais aucun ne l'était autant que moi  
  
Je suis monté dans mon dortoir, j'ai pris le premier cahier trouvé et je me suis mis à écrire. Cela fait au moins une bonne heure que je suis la a réfléchir, a tout remettre dans le bon ordre.  
  
.  
  
Maintenant je vais descendre aller voir mon père.  
  
  
  
(1)Et en plus c'est véridique Alors comment vous l'avez trouvée ?  
  
  
  
  
  
fin 


End file.
